Fudge Islands
Fudge Islands is the twenty-fifth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Five. This episode was released on April 23, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Pastry Chef. Story Before episode: The episode starts out with the backdrop in darkness. Tiffi meets a baker lady (Who apparently is named Mrs. Baker) who is unable to find her spoon required to make her cakes. After episode: With the assistance of the pink dragon (first encountered in Lemonade Lake) lighting all the candles, the whole area gets lit up, allowing Mrs. Baker to easily find her spoon and continue baking her shortcake. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Difficulty *Easiest Level: Level 363 *Hardest level: Level 361 Fudge Islands contains levels 351-365. This episode breaks several trends in episodes prior to this. Unlike the four episodes before this, the finale, level 365, is not a hard jelly level, but a medium-hard candy order level. Episodes 19-24 with exception to 23 all had a hard jelly level as their finale. Another trend broken is the number of ingredients levels. Episodes 19-24 with the exception of 20 all had only 3. This episode has 4. This episode is generally quite easy, containing 3 hard levels: 356, 365, and the worst of all, 361, which was formerly one of the most difficult Ingredients Levels, but now a hard-very hard level due to a big nerf. There are 5 jelly levels, 5 candy order levels, 4 ingredients levels and 1 timed level. Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! } | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|20 | style="text-align:center;"|15,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:violet;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|45 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:salmon;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|45 | style="text-align:center;"|30,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|35,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|60,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:violet;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|50 | style="text-align:center;"|20,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |} Trivia *Many fans were disappointed when this episode came out, as for the third episode running, no new elements had been added to the game. *Many people though this would be the last episode, as it was episode 25. *Level 361 is one of the most difficult ingredient drop levels, and yet if you halve 361, you get 180.5 which is between 180 and 181, both of which are also difficult ingredient drop levels. *There are only five jelly levels. Most episodes have six or seven. *Upon its release, the episodes were divided into worlds. There are six episodes per world. *This episode marked the second re-appearance of the Lemonade Lake's pink dragon, his first re-appearance being Sweet Surprise. *In iOS and Andriod, the levels take place during the day. On Facebook, they take place at night to follow the storyline. *Levels 351, 354, 361 and 365 are the only levels in this episode to have six colours. Gallery/Directory File:946558 10200928728558375 306711580 n.jpg|Facebook Version File:Fudge-islands-episode-25.jpg|Before story File:CuteDragonAtFudgeIslands.png|Lemonade Lake's Dragon makes a cameo! File:fudgeislandsafter.jpg|Thanks for helping me find my spoon! Level 351.png|Level 351 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_351 Level 352.png|Level 352 - Ingredients|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_352 Level 353.png|Level 353 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_353 Level 354.png|Level 354 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_354 Level 355.png|Level 355 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_355 Level 356.png|Level 356 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_356 Level 357.png|Level 357 - Ingredients|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_357 Level 358.png|Level 358 - Timed|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_358 Level 359.png|Level 359 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_359 Level 360.png|Level 360 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_360 Level 361.png|Level 361 - Ingredients|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_361 Level 362.png|Level 362 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_362 Level 363.png|Level 363 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_363 Level 364.png|Level 364 - Ingredients|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_364 Level 365.png|Level 365 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_365 Category:Episodes Category:World Five